Shun fils d'Hadès
by Natulcien Anwamane
Summary: Une rancune vieille de plusieurs siècles va prendre fin. Hadès va retrouver ce qu'il cherchait en provoquant ses guerres saintes. Son fils, que Persephone lui avait enlevé et confié à Athéna. Shun, jeune chevalier de bronze est obligé de faire un choix difficile. Attention couples Yaoi
1. 01 Fils d'Hadès

Chapitre 1 : Fils d'Hadès

(Neutre)

La guerre entre Hadès et Athéna vient de se terminer, la déesse protectrice de la terre pense avoir vaincu le maître des enfers. Elle s'apprête à repartir avec ses chevaliers de bronze devenus divins. Élision le paradis aux enfers est en train de s'effondrer. La déesse se téléporte avec eux vers la surface, mais un sombre cosmos retient l'une deux aux enfers. Le paradis souterrain retrouve alors son aspect d'origine, le maître des morts posa son regard sur le corps du chevalier Andromède.

__ Je te retrouve enfin après tant d'années. Mon fils, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir tant fait souffrir._

Le dieu sombre prit le jeune chevalier dans ses bras, il rappela ensuite Hypnos et Thanatos.

__ Que fait ce mortel dans vos bras maître !? _S'écria le dieu de la mort.

__Ce n'est pas un mortel Thanatos, c'est mon fils et celui de Perséphone. Elle et Athéna me l'ont enlevé à sa naissance, mais je suis capable de reconnaître ceux de mon sang. Surtout quand je les aie possédés. J'espère juste qu'il pourra me pardonner._

Les dieux jumeaux eurent du mal à le croire, le fils perdu de leur seigneur serait enfin de retour. Ils faisaient confiance à leur maître, mais ils avaient peur qu'Athéna ait trouvé un moyen de l'abuser pour ensuite le faire souffrir. C'était leur plus grande peur, mais ils devaient reconnaître que le jeune bronze était vraiment surprenant. Il avait chassé Hadès avec l'aide d'Athéna mais tout de même … Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Le sombre monarque conduisit Andromède dans une chambre de son palais à Élision, il le déposa en douceur sur le lit et écarta tendrement une mèche de ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas pensé le retrouvé de cette façon, et surtout pas de lui faire tant de mal en lui prenant son corps de force. Le dieu se jura qu'à partir de ce moment il protégerait son cher fils.

Quand Shun ouvrit enfin les yeux il ne se trouvait pas au sanctuaire comme il pouvait s'y attendre, mais dans une grande chambre décorée de tableaux superbes et de tentures noires. Quand la lourde porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit Hadès sur le pas de celle-ci il eut un mouvement de recul. Pourtant il ne put se résoudre à lever la main sur le dieu quand il croisa son regard. Il y lut tant de tendresse qu'il se demanda si c'était bien le dieu du monde souterrain devant lui.

__ Tu es enfin réveillé, j'ai eu peur de t'avoir blessé en te retirant à Athéna._

__ Vous tenez donc tant à ce que je devienne votre incarnation !?_

__ Non, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser à Athéna._

Shun cru qu'il avait mal entendu, Hadès le soustrayait à l'emprise d'Athéna mais pas pour en faire son incarnation. Il commença à vraiment se poser des questions sur les motifs du monarque infernal.

__ Pourquoi alors ?_

__ Je ne pense pas que tu vas me croire … en fait …_

Shun était surpris de voir la divinité qui avait failli tous les tuer hésiter et baisser les yeux assez gêné. Mais lorsque qu'Hadès s'excusa pour l'avoir fait souffrir, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du dieu.

__ Vous allez bien ?_

__ Mieux maintenant que je te sais en sécurité auprès de moi. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne sais pas ce que je ferais._

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que je me suis rendu compte quand je possédais ton corps qu'il se trouve que ton âme est celle de mon fils. Mon épouse Perséphone t'avait fait disparaître le jour même de ta naissance._

Shun vit Hadès trembler, dans ses yeux il vit un amour profond, il se demanda un instant si le dieu ne faisait pas un transfert sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas être le fils de deux dieux, et puis il se rappela qu'Hadès avait parlé de son âme. Pouvait-on vraiment tromper le maître des âmes, car les morts n'étaient plus que des âmes. Il devait donc pouvoir les différencier les unes des autres.

__ Je sais que cela paraît surréaliste, mais je ne peux me tromper, chaque âme est unique, en tant que maître des morts et des âmes j'ai le pouvoir de voir les âmes._

Hadès n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux, Shun compris qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, après tout quelqu'un de normal n'aurait pas pardonné au dieu de l'avoir possédé. Mais Andromède avait vraiment le cœur sur la main, il ne restait jamais fâché longtemps. Soudain une évidence lui sauta aux yeux, si Hadès était son père, peut-être pourrait-il rester avec lui. Peut-être Hadès voudrait bien le laisser rester avec lui ici aux enfers. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille. Il passa dont ses bras autour du cou du dieu l'attirant à lui.

__ Vous ne me laisserez plus hein ?_

Les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues, Hadès ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir, il prit simplement son fils dans ses bras et le berça lui promettant que jamais plus il ne laisserait Perséphone ou Athéna, ou qui que ce soit le lui reprendre.


	2. 02 Révélation

Merci pour les messages, j'ai plusieurs idées, mais je peux déjà dire que Shun et Ikki vont pas mal se brouiller.  
Persephone va aussi faire des siennes, je sais pas pourquoi je ne l'aime pas trop.  
Quand à Shun, je sais pas encore si je vais le mettre avec un spectre ou un chevalier. Parce qu'un spectre ce serait une bonne idée pour faire encore une fois crier Ikki mais en même temps l'autre option est bien aussi.  
Encore une fois merci de me suivre ^^

Chapitre 2 : Révélation

(Neutre)

Athéna se trouvait au sanctuaire, cela faisait une bonne semaine que la guerre était terminée, mes ses ennuis n'étaient pas finis. Elle s'était rendu compte à leur arrivée qu'il manquait Shun, elle avait fait conduire les autres divins dans des chambres ou ils avaient dormis trois jours. A leur réveil elle avait dû faire face à la colère d'Ikki. Heureusement pas contre elle, depuis elle cherchait le jeune homme partout mais ne le trouvait pas. Elle ne sentait plus son cosmos, elle commençait à se demander si une divinité quelconque ne l'avait pas à nouveau pris pour cible.

Ikki avait quitté le sanctuaire la veille pour parcourir la planète dans le but de retrouver son jeune frère. La déesse ne lui en avait pas voulu de les laisser, Ikki n'était pas fait pour les tâches administratives, plus pour le manuel mais … Aider à la reconstruction du sanctuaire était sans doute une tâche trop banale pour lui. Oh il aurait accepté si elle le lui avait demandé, mais elle l'avait laissé choisir. Depuis elle s'organisait avec les chevaliers restants. Ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles, mais elle faisait de son mieux. Enfin c'était surtout Marine et Shaina qui faisaient tout le travail.

Elle avait prévenu tout le monde qu'elle se rendrait sur l'Olympe ce matin pour parler avec Zeus du cas Andromède. Tous avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec soulagement, le seigneur du ciel était le maître de tous les dieux. Il saurait sûrement ou se trouvait Andromède ou du moins qui l'avait enlevé. Ça avait soulagé tout le monde, surtout le phœnix quand il avait appris la nouvelle par cosmos interposé. Quand elle revient au sanctuaire elle y trouva tout le monde, même Ikki qui était revenu le plus vite possible pour entendre de vive voix ce que dirait la déesse.

_ _Père m'a dit ou se trouve Shun, il se trouve aux enfers, auprès d'Hadès. Et pour une raison qui lui-même ne connais pas, il n'est plus sous la protection d'Andromède. Comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, ou peut-être ne veut-il pas me le dire._

__ Ce n'est pas un problème le pourquoi ! _S'écria Ikki. _On va juste chercher Shun et puis c'est tout._

Si sur le principe ils étaient tous d'accord avec leur ami, ils se demandaient tout de même pourquoi Hadès avait bien pu enlever Shun. Ça n'avait pas de sens, du moins pour H yoga et Shiryu. Marine et Shaina partageaient cette avis, enlever qui que ce soit ne servirait en rien à Hadès. Mais ils accompagnèrent tout de même la déesse, Seiya et Ikki aux enfers, espérant pouvoir au moins avoir des explications et le cas échéant éviter une nouvelle guerre.

**Pendant ce temps aux enfers.**

Shun avait récupéré son statut divin, ainsi que son corps originel. Hadès qui ne voulait pas voir son fils lui être enlever une nouvelle fois, avait ordonné à Rhadamanthe de le protéger. Le juge avait donc des prérogatives que n'avaient pas ses collègues. Quand Shun l'appelait il pouvait tout laisser tomber pour aller près de lui. Quand le jeune dieu quittait les enfers il devait aller avec lui. Heureusement le jeune maître comme tout le monde l'appelait n'était pas très exigent. Il n'avait quitté les enfers qu'une seule fois pour refaire sa garde-robe avec l'aide de Myu. Bien sûr le juge les avait accompagnés. Le jeune homme avait appris à connaître son protecteur, et il l'aimait beaucoup. Il l'avait obligé à l'appeler Shun, du moins en privé. Quand ils n'étaient que tout le deux, il ne supportait pas de l'entendre l'appeler seigneur. Il était à ce moment même avec son juge dans sa chambre en train de jouer aux échecs. C'était Dimanche, c'était le jour de repos du Wyvern, Shun en profitait donc pour passer du temps avec lui. Plus le temps passait moins Shun considérait Ikki comme son frère. C'était plutôt Rhadamanthe qui avait pris cette place.

Alors quand la partie se terminait sur une nouvelle victoire du spectre, Myu fit irruption dans la chambre du jeune homme paniqué.

__ Myu, on frappe avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'un dieu._

__ Je sais seigneur Rhadamanthe, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'Athéna est aux portes du royaume avec ses bronzes._

Shun manqua d'air quelques secondes, l'idée de revoir ses anciens frères lui faisait peur. Il se demandait s'ils accepteraient les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui. Il avait à nouveau les cheveux rouges sombres, et ses yeux n'avaient plus leur couleur émeraude, ils étaient à présent vert prairie. Et puis il y avait l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour certains spectres. Les trois juges avec qui il s'entendait très bien, Rune avec qui il aimait discuter, ainsi que Myu qui l'aidait à choisir ses vêtements. Les deux spectres sentirent l'anxiété du jeune homme, le Wyvern plaça sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Le papillon les laissa et retourna à son travail.

Athéna et ses chevaliers arrivaient dans la salle du trône du dieu des enfers. Celui-ci c'était attendu à cette visite, mais il se doutait que son cher frère avait dû dire ou se trouvait Shun. Parce qu'il n'avait pas une grande estime pour sa nièce. Assis sur son trône, Minos à sa droite, Eaque à sa gauche, il attend tranquillement l'arrivée de la déesse de la sagesse. Qui d'après lui portait très mal son nom, comment la déesse de la sagesse pourrait se promener dans la neige avec une robe d'été. Il soupire en le voyant entrer.

__ Ma cher nièce qui me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?_

__ Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient._

__ Je n'ai rien qui t'appartienne ma chère. Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

__ Rend moi le chevalier Andromède !_

(Hadès)

Minos affiche un sourire de gamin le jour de noël, Eaque quant à lui est plié en deux de rire sur ma gauche. Sa réaction ne m'aide pas vraiment à garder mon calme. Finalement j'ai vraiment envie de jouer avec elle, c'est vraiment trop amusant.

_ _Arrêtez de mentir ! Ou es mon frère ?_

Ah le phœnix, il considère toujours mon petit Shun comme son frère, mais je me demande se c'est réciproque. Et s'il pensera toujours la même chose quand il saura la vérité.

(Ikki)

Rhadamanthe fait alors son entrée, escortant mon frère. Sa nouvelle apparence sembla choquer tout le monde. Je fixais mon frère sans arriver à croire que la personne face à moi était mon petit Shun. Il n'était plus vêtu comme une enfant mais bien comme un adolescent, il semblait aussi plus sûr de lui. Et c'était quoi cette couleur de cheveux ? Et ses yeux ? Ca ne pouvait pas être mon frère.

__ Seigneur Hadès, comme vous le souhaitiez je suis venu._

(Neutre)

Shun s'était exprimé avec calme, Rhadamanthe lui avait conseillé d'appeler Hadès seigneur dans un premier temps, pour ménager un peu ses anciens compagnons. Mais je jeune homme savait que de toute façon il ne repartirait pas avec Athéna, il était chez lui aux enfers. Il se sentait plus à sa place auprès d'Hadès que nul part ailleurs. Finalement le juge avait raison, appeler le dieu « père » dès le départ les auraient sûrement tués. Là ils étaient choqués mais ils s'en remettraient. Hadès sourit, devinant que la conduite du jeune homme était son idée. Mais il se dit qu'il fallait passer aux véritables révélations, sans laisser le temps à Athéna de parler il s'adressa à Shun.

_ _Allons Shun, un fils n'a pas à appeler son père seigneur. Du moins tu n'as pas à le faire._

_ _Quoi ? Hadès qu'es ce que tu racontes ?!_

_ _Mais la vérité ma cher nièce. _

Shun souriait timidement devant l'amusement évident de son père, une impulsion discrète du juge l'incita à aller se place près de celui-ci. C'était sa place après tout, pendant ce temps Rhadamanthe se plaçait en bas des marches menant au trône avec Minos et Eaque, tous deux étant redescendus quand Shun était entré. Ils semblaient eux aussi hautement s'amuser, la situation était, il faut le dire hautement comique. Les yeux comme des soucoupes les bronzes et leur déesse regardaient Shun venir se placer à la droite d'Hadès.

__Shun … Mais pourquoi ? Mon frère … _

__ Ikki, je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu te trompes, je ne suis pas possédé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis moi, j'ai gardé tous mes souvenirs et ainsi de suite. Il n'y a pas d'erreur, je suis le fils d'Hadès, et par le sang nous ne somment pas frères. _

Le chevalier de bronze dût faire de gros efforts pour que sa mâchoire ne tombe pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Shun qui venait de parler ainsi, ou était passé son si gentil petit frère si timide. Il ne se doutait pas que Shun avait tenté de leur épargner de trop grands et trop soudains bouleversements. Mais apparemment son père n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, il avait laissé tomber. De toute façon il fallait bien que la nouvelle tombe un jour ou l'autre, le plus tôt était peut-être le mieux finalement. Les seuls qui semblaient avoir vraiment du mal avec cette révélation c'était Ikki et Athéna. Seiya lui semblait n'avoir toujours rien compris. Mais l'ancien Andromède savait parfaitement que la colère de son frère de cœur ne tarderait pas à éclater, il se préparait déjà mentalement à l'affronter. Car il ne comptait pas retourner au sanctuaire en tant que chevalier, messager de son père peut être, visite de courtoisie à la rigueur mais pas en tant que serviteur de la déesse, ça pas question.

Ikki fit trois pas avant d'être intercepté par les trois juges, Rhadamanthe lui sourit narquoisement, la situation l'amusait grandement. Surtout qu'Athéna ne pouvait rien dire et rien faire, car le cosmos de Shun était à présent bien différent. Bien plus puissant, mais aussi plus sombre, il restait cependant très doux. Le Juge était sans doute l'un des plus à même de voir les différences vu qu'il l'avait suivi depuis son arrivée aux enfers.

_ _Ne bouge plus Ikki, si tu continu ainsi tu risques de te blesser et je ne le veux pas. _

__ Chevalier, qu'est-ce qu'Hadès t'as fait subir pour que tu en viennes à te comporter ainsi. _

__ Mais je lui ai juste parlé ma chère nièce. Et j'ai brisé le sceau que lui avait apposé sa propre mère scellant son cosmos pour qu'il ressemble à celui d'un mortel. Il était bien fait, même si je me trouvais physiquement en sa présence je ne pouvais pas faire la différence. Mais elle n'a pas pensé que je pourrais le posséder, lorsqu'il est devenu mon hôte le sceau à réagit. Ce sont plus lui, ainsi que la volonté de Shun qui m'ont fait quitter son corps, ton sang n'y est pas pour grand-chose. _

La déesse aux cheveux violets serra les dents, la colère très clairement visible dans ses yeux, Hyoga, Shiriu, Marine et Shaina se demandèrent alors si ce que disaient Hadès et Shun n'était pas la vérité après tout. Car Athéna ne semblait pas vraiment en colère parce qu'elle avait perdu Shun mais à cause de l'histoire en elle-même. Elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur cette histoire comme pour y trouver des choses incohérentes. De plus ils sentaient le cosmos de Shun, il était à la fois le même et en même temps ils sentaient quelque chose de changé, si ce n'était la puissance de celui-ci.

(Shun)

Je les regarde tous et je me demande comment faire pour ne pas créer de bains de sang, car je reste toujours le même. Je déteste toujours autant la violence, ce qui ressemble plus à mon père qu'à ma mère. Père grâce à son cosmos ainsi que les jumeaux m'ont montrés des souvenirs d'elle. Pas les pires j'en suis sûr, mais … Je sens qu'elle a beaucoup fait souffrir père. Je me surprends un peu moi-même, j'ai si facilement accepté cette relation avec le dieu qui m'a fait le plus souffrir.

__ Hadès, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Shun, mais tu vas me le rendre tout de suite. Il est et reste mon chevalier, tu n'as aucun droit de le garder ici sans son autorisation. _

A nouveau Athéna crie haut et fort que je ne reste pas ici de mon plein grès. Encore, elle insinue que je suis possédé ou ensorcelé par le dieu des morts. Elle est une déesse elle devrait savoir que Hadès ne fait pas partie des dieux capables d'ensorceler les humains. Il n'est pas comme Arès, Aphrodite ou Eris qui peuvent jouer avec les émotions des mortels. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer.

(Hadès)

Elle m'énerve à dire que Shun est obligé de rester aux enfers, si c'était le cas il serait habillé de manière antique, pas moderne. Pff, et elle me prend pour qui ? Aphrodite ? Je ne peux pas obliger les gens à m'aimer, les choses seraient plus faciles sinon.

Malheureusement je sais que Shun déteste la violence et les guerres, je sais aussi que jamais plus je ne veux le faire souffrir. Je sais donc que je vais céder si elle menace de bataille, mais heureusement pour moi elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne sait pas que je suis dépendant du sourire de Shun, de mon fils. Penser à lui dans ses thermes me semble encore un peu étrange, mais je n'arrive plus à le définir autrement. Il est mon fils, point à la ligne.

(Neutre)

Athéna continuait de parler sans que le seigneur sombre ne l'écoute, perdu dans ses pensées, le seul qui écoutait vraiment Athéna c'était Seiya. Les autres chevaliers étaient trop choqués pour écouter encore les paroles de leur déesse. Shun lui regardait Hadès sachant parfaitement que la prochaine fois qu'il parlerait il scellerait son destin. Plus les secondes passaient plus le jeune homme se disait qu'il ne voulait pas quitter les enfers. Il voulait encore jouer aux échecs avec Rhadamanthe, peser les âmes avec Minos et Rune, discuter de choses et d'autres avec Eaque, et rire avec Myu. Non, décidément les enfers étaient chez lui, maintenant et pour toujours. Finalement le seigneur sombre plongea son regard dans celui de son jeune fils, comme pour y chercher la réponse.

__ Cela suffit ma nièce, je ne compte par retenir Shun ici contre sa volonté, c'est donc lui qui décidera de ce qu'il veut. Nous discutons de son sort depuis tout à l'heure mais nous ne l'avons pas encore entendu prendre la parole pour donner son avis. _

__ Je suis d'accord, que Shun nous donne donc son avis s'il le peut. _

Shun sourit à son père puis fixa sa cousine, car un fils d'Hadès était forcément le cousin d'Athéna. Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole comme on le lui avait demandé.

__ Athéna, je sais ce que tu penses, que je suis possédé, contrôlé, abusé ou je ne sais quoi encore. Mais tu te trompes, je vais bien, je ne me suis même jamais sentit aussi bien. Je me sens chez moi ici, aux enfers. Je ne désire pas retourner au sanctuaire, mais … Si c'est le seul moyen d'éviter une guerre sainte qui ferait de nouveau souffrir père … Je reviendrais avec vous, même si cela me fend le cœur. _

Tous regardaient Shun fixement, non seulement il tutoyait Athéna mais en plus il allait contre la volonté d'Ikki, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Du moins quand il n'était pas influencé par les forces du mal.


	3. 03 Le sanctuaire

Merci pour vos post je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise,  
Je suis heureuse que des gens aiment ce que je fait. Donc, là je donne quelques infos, comme pourquoi Shun a était enlevé à Hadès, ainsi qu'un nouveau pouvoir qu'il a hérité de son cher père.

Chapitre 3 : Le sanctuaire

(Neutre)

Athéna avait absolument tenu à reprendre Shun, celui-ci pour ne blesser personne plus que nécessaire avait suivi la déesse de la sagesse sans trop faire d'histoire. Ils remontaient à présent les différentes prisons vers la surface, la déesse en tête, suivit par Seiya, Hyoga, Shiriu et les deux femmes chevalier. Shun marchait un peu en retrait, Ikki à quelques mètres, le jeune homme ne disait pas un mot malgré tous les efforts de son frère. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la première prison, là les attendaient les trois juges plus Rune et Myu. Les chevaliers se préparaient déjà au combat mais Shun les dépassa pour rejoindre les 5 spectres.

__ Rune. _ Souffla Shun assez bas. _Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me dire au revoir si tu ne supportes pas le bruit. _

__ Et les chevaliers d'Athéna mais, je tenais à le faire jeune maître. _ Répondit sincèrement le spectre.

_ _Nous sommes tous venu pour vous dire au revoir et que nous espérons vous revoir bientôt. _ Ajouta Minos.

_ _Ouais, vous nous manquerez jeune maître. _Continua le Garuda.

_ _Si jamais vous avez besoin appelez, l'un de nous viendra vers vous. _Termina Rhadamanthe très droit, il apostropha ensuite son collègue. _Et Eaque, tu devrais parler avec plus de respect au jeune maître._

Shun ne put se retenir de sourit en entendant une nouvelle fois le Wyvern faire la morale au Garuda. De plus, il les connaissait à présent bien ces cinq là, il arrivait très bien à comprendre l'autre raison de leur présence, ils venaient prévenir les chevaliers que si il lui arrivait quelque chose ils viendraient leur faire payer.

_ _Merci, j'essayerais de donner des nouvelles mais je ne vous promets rien. Je ne maîtrise pas encore bien les projections de cosmos. _

Ikki fixait son frère sans vraiment comprendre comment il pouvait parler si calmement avec leurs ennemis. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre comment Shun avait pu penser à Hadès comme à un père, c'était pour lui inconcevable. Se retenant à grande peine de hurler aux spectres de laisser son frère tranquille, il se jura de ne plus jamais laisser Shun approcher des enfers ou de ses représentants.

Le jeune bronze prit chacun des spectres dans ses bras et eut un mot gentil pour chacun d'eux, puis il reprit sa marcher derrière Athéna. Morose à l'idée de quitter sa nouvelle famille.

Ils arrivèrent trop vite au gout de Shun au sanctuaire, il trouvait l'endroit assez beau quand il n'était pas en ruine, mais il préférait le tribunal des enfers. Tout en marbre blanc comme ici, mais décoré de nombreuses peintures peintes par le maître des morts lui-même, par Apollon ou des artistes mortels. Eclairé par des lampes en cristal de nombreuses couleurs différentes, elles donnaient vie à cet endroit. Bien sur les âmes qui gémissaient partout ce n'était pas la joie, mais c'était comme ça. Pour une raison inconnue de lui du moins, les temples du zodiaque étaient tous très impersonnels. Chaque spectre ayant apporté une touche personnelle aux prisons à travers les âges. En posant le pied dans le premier temple, Shun fut surpris de ressentir comme le souvenir du cosmos de Mu, il semblait flotter tout autour d'eux, mais aussi émaner de l'armure d'or. Son père l'avait prévenu qu'il avait surement hérité de ce pouvoir, celui de ressentir les bribes de cosmos des gens dans les endroits qui étaient importants pour eux. Mais il n'avait pas pensé retourner au sanctuaire si tôt, toutes ses informations ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup, il ne comprenait pas tout. Un tendre sourire éclaira son visage, il arrivait tout de même à comprenait qui était le bélier. Comme il comprit tous les chevaliers d'ors en passant dans leur temple et en écoutant les vestiges de leurs cosmos. Ça lui semblait si facile. Il se demanda alors si Athéna le ressentait aussi, mais ne posa pas la question.

Une fois au treizième temple, la déesse fit installer Shun dans la chambre voisine de celle de son frère. Elle était plus simple que celle qu'il occupait aux enfers, sans décorations quelconques. Au départ l'autre aussi l'était, mais Myu l'avait aidé à choisir les tentures et les peintures qui pourraient lui plaire. Il avait d'ailleurs choisit une représentation d'Elision peinte par la précédente incarnation de son père. Celui-ci lui avait aussi appris qu'en réalité les âmes des chevaliers n'étaient pas forcement envoyées au Cocyte. Mais qu'elles étaient jugées comme toutes les autres selon leurs crimes. Shun en avait aperçus quelques-uns quand on les lui avait faits visités. Si après la bataille du sanctuaire il s'était sentit chez lui dans l'enceinte du domaine sacré d'Athéna ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il se faisait l'effet d'un étranger au milieu des temples des chevaliers. La déesse aux cheveux violets voulu lui rendre son ancienne apparence mais le jeune homme refusa gentiment. Si il avait accepté de rentrer, il n'avait pas retiré ce qu'il avait dit, il n'était plus l'un de ses protecteurs et ne se soumettrait plus à elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, une fois que le jeune homme se fut réhabitué à la présence du cosmos d'Athéna qui pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas lui donnait la nausée, il se dit qu'il était temps d'essayé de donner des nouvelles à son père et à Rhadamanthe. Car le Wyvern était toujours inquiet pour lui et le protégeait de tout. Même si il le laissait faire ses expériences contrairement à Ikki leur comportement étaient assez semblable, heureusement Shun avait eu le bon sens de ne pas le lui dire. Le juge était vraiment devenu un grand frère pour Shun durant le court laps de temps qu'il avait passé dans le monde souterrain. C'était d'ailleurs le spectre qui lui avait fait découvrir sa passion pour la peinture, en lui montrant les nombreuses toiles qui étaient dans le palais.

Shun s'éloigna du palais pour ne pas être gêné par le cosmos de la déesse puis s'assis sur le sol. Myu lui avait montré comment communiqué par cosmos interposé, et même à créer des images de cosmos. Mais il ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien la technique. Il visualisa la chambre de son père, il était encore tôt et il savait que le dimanche le dieu aimait y rester pour lire un peu. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand il sentit le cosmos d'Hadès et qu'il put le voir. Il avait bataillé vingt bonnes minutes mais il avait réussi. Le dieu lui tournait le dos, il était installé dans un fauteuil noir et lisait un vieux manuscrit, Shun l'observa quelques secondes avant de se décidé à lui parler.

__ Père … _

__ Shun ?! Mon cœur tout va bien ?_

__ Oui père, il m'a fallu quelques jours pour m'habituer au cosmos d'Athéna qui me donnait envie de vomir mais ça va mieux. _

__ C'était normal, tous les cosmos divins autres que ceux de la famille font cet effet parfois. C'est peut-être parce que Athéna est Athéna est une fille de Zeus … Tu ne réagiras sans peut-être pas de la même façon avec les autres fils et fille de mon frère. Pour Poséidon je ne sais pas. _

Hadès sourit à son fils, il était tout de même un peu étonné que son physique soit toujours le même. Il lui en fit part.

__ J'ai accepté de retourner au sanctuaire, je n'ai jamais accepté de me soumettre de nouveau à Athéna. Je ne l'ai pas laissé toucher à mes cheveux ou à mes yeux. Je sais qu'Ikki me surveille tout le temps mais j'ai réussi à lui fausser compagnie pour pouvoir vous contacter. _

__ Je suis fier de toi Shun, sache que tu peux toujours appeler Rhadamanthe si tu as besoin, même si il y a des barrières il t'entendra. _

__ Merci père … euh …_

__ Que veux-tu me demander ?_

__ Je voulais savoir pourquoi mère m'avait envoyé auprès d'Athéna._

__ Ça … Parce qu'elle était jalouse, ta mère est quelqu'un de bien mais … Elle possède un énorme défaut. Elle refusait l'idée que je puisse tenir à quelqu'un plus qu'à elle, ce qui n'était pas un problème avant vu que j'étais et je suis toujours très pris par ma tâche. Mais tu es arrivé, ou du moins tu devais … _

__ Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause de l'amour que vous me portiez en tant que père qui est la cause de tout ça ?_

__ Oui, je pense qu'elle aurait préféré te tuer mais une loi divine stipule bien que l'on a pas le droit de tuer un dieu sans raison valable. _

Shun ouvrit la bouche surpris, tout ça à cause d'une jalousie stupide ? Il n'aurait jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

_ _Et ensuite ?_

__ Je l'ai chassée, je ne pouvais supporter une telle injustice, et c'était elle qui l'avait commis … Si le défaut de ta mère est d'être jalouse, mais c'est d'être un peu trop réactif face au non-respect de la morale, de droit … _

Il sourit tendrement à son père dont les yeux s'emplirent de tendresse. Shun sentit son cosmos emplit de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il se demanda soudain pourquoi il n'était pas resté près de lui. Mais il savait qu'il faisait tout cela pour le bien de tous, il donna encore quelques nouvelles puis rompis la connexion épuisé par l'exercice. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son frère qui le regardait et semblait vraiment en colère.

__ Tu devrais te calmer Ikki, je n'ai rien fait de mal. _

__ Je vais te faire oublier cette idée stupide comme laquelle tu serais le fils d'Hadès. Il n'est pas ton père, tu es mon frère j'en suis sûr. _

Shun soupira, il savait dès le départ que son frère ne le prendrait pas bien, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il le prendrait si mal, et nierait l'évidence. Hyoga et Shiriu eux avaient essayé de comprendre, même si c'était difficile pour eux. Ils étaient encore surpris par l'apparence physique de leur compagnon, mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas le blesser. Mais parfois ils le faisaient sans le vouloir, quand ils parlaient de la guerre qui venait de s'écouler. Quand ils parlaient de ce qui était arrivé aux ors ramenés pour 12 heures par son père. Lui-même trouvait qu'Hadès avait fait un peu fort sur ce coup-là. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, mais qui était-il pour dire à un dieu plurimillénaire ce qu'il devait faire ou non.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Shun avait de plus en plus de mal avec la vie au sanctuaire, il n'avait jamais rien à faire depuis que la reconstruction était terminée. Il ne pouvait plus jouer aux échecs avec qui que ce soit, ni discuter de matières juridiques ou plus ou moins difficiles. Il passait son temps à peindre un peu partout dans le sanctuaire. Il s'enfermait souvent dans la bibliothèque du sanctuaire pour lire des ouvrages sur la législation antique et moderne. Cela avait d'abord surpris tout le monde, mais ils s'étaient tous vite désintéressés de ses activités. Sauf Ikki, qui voyait là l'expression de l'influence maléfique d'Hadès sur son innocent petit frère. Il faisait tout pour le sortir des livres de droits qu'il avait acheté et ceux qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Il le sortait tout le temps, et ne le laissait presque jamais seul, pour l'empêcher de contacter Hadès.

Plus d'un mois après le retour de Shun au sanctuaire, le jeune homme n'avait plus contacté les enfers. Hadès commençait à s'inquiéter, et il n'était pas le seul. Les spectres s'inquiétaient de ne plus recevoir de nouvelles de leur jeune maître, ils l'aimaient tous beaucoup. Le jeune homme était adorable avec eux, il leur parlait toujours gentiment, il leur posait souvent des questions sur leurs différents postes. Il essayait aussi de comprendre l'endroit où il vivait. Rhadamanthe le premier fini par céder et alla voir le dieu.

_ _Seigneur Hadès, je me fais du souci, laissez-moi aller là-bas pour avoir des nouvelles. _

Le dieu des enfers était lui aussi très inquiet pour son fils, il accorda l'autorisation au juge de se rendre au sanctuaire pour avoir des nouvelles. Mais il lui fit dans un premier temps promettre à son juge de ne tuer personne sauf s'il y était obligé. Le juge convint que s'il tuait quelqu'un Shun lui tirerait les oreilles. Il ne supportait pas la violence et le juge le savait bien, et il ne voulait pas de guerre, il avait déjà donné pour cette génération. Dans deux siècles peut-être mais pas avant. Pour le moment il cherchait un moyen de contacter Shun sans faire trop de vagues, ou du moins sans causer de problèmes entre les deux domaines divins. Il venait à peine d'arriver dans le centre-ville d'Athènes qu'il sentit le cosmos de son jeune maître tout près. En effet Ikki l'avait encore sortit de force et emmener en ville pour le faire quitter ses livres. Le jeune homme avait émis le désir de devenir avocat puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aider au tribunal des enfers. Ikki avait à nouveau piqué une crise.

Rhadamanthe suivit le cosmos de Shun et finit par le trouver assis sur un banc dans un parc, il ne put que constater l'air contrarié du jeune homme. Le juge sentait sa contrariété très distinctement malgré le fait que le fils d'Hadès étouffe son cosmos. Il s'approcha de lui doucement en souriant, se demandant pourquoi il ne donnait plus de nouvelles, il envisagea une seconde qu'il ait décidé de les quitter mais la rejeta. C'était inconcevable.

__ Seigneur ?_

Shun sursauta et regarda ahurit Rhadamanthe vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche mal boutonnée face à lui, ne croyant pas qu'il pouvait être là. Pourtant il pouvait distinctement sentir son cosmos, il hésita.

__ Rhadamanthe ? Tu es vraiment là ?_

__ Oui, tout le monde aux enfers s'inquiétait de ne plus recevoir de nouvelles alors je suis venu. Je suis heureux de vous avoir trouvé hors du domaine sacré. _

__ Oui, ça aurait posé des problèmes si tu étais venu là-bas, finalement la bêtise d'Ikki à du bon parfois. _

Le juge regarda le jeune homme quelques secondes et remarqua qu'il semblait fatigué, et même très fatigué psychologiquement. Il se demanda fugitivement s'il ne ferait pas mieux de ramener Shun aux enfers tout de suite, il se faisait du souci pour lui malgré son air impassible. C'est cet instant que choisit Ikki pour revenir près de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le juge, s'approcha de lui et l'écarta sans ménagement, Shun glapit et le spectre lui lança un regard assassin.

__ Dégage d'ici maudis spectre !_

__ Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi chevalier, je n'obéis qu'au seigneur Hadès et au seigneur Shun. _

Le phœnix grogna, il allait faire lever Shun quand il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà debout et près du juge des enfers. Pour la première fois depuis un mois Ikki vit un véritable sourire sur le visage de son frère, et qu'il soit destiné à leur ennemis le mettait vraiment en colère. Le prince des enfers ignora son « frère » pour se concentrer sur Rhadamanthe qui avait mis un genou à terre pour le saluer véritablement.

__ Que dois-je dire à sa majesté votre père seigneur ?_

__ Présente lui déjà mes excuses pour ce silence, je n'ai pas en une minute à moi depuis un mois. Dit lui aussi qu'il me manque._

__ Bien, je transmettrais vos paroles telles quelles. _

__ Oh et dit lui aussi qu'il ne doit pas s'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé. _

Le Wyvern releva les yeux surpris, il ne savait rien de ce dont il était question mais promis de passer le message, il prit ensuite congé de son jeune maître pour rentrer aux enfers passer le message.


	4. 04 Réunion

Chapitre 4 : Réunion.

(Neutre)

Les spectres et leur maîtres s'étaient tous détendus après le retour du première juge et qu'il ait rapporté les paroles du jeune maître. Ce n'était pas des soucis de santé ou un désintérêt qui avait fait qu'ils n'aient pas de nouvelles de lui. Mais Hadès était passablement irrité par le comportement du phœnix, son déni constant depuis leur visite aux enfers l'énervait. Etait-il si dur de croire que Shun puisse être son fils ? Ca devait tout de même être un peu dur, mais … Ils devaient s'y être fait depuis non ? Hadès était légèrement sur les nerfs, il détestait ne pas avoir ceux qui lui étaient cher près de lui. Perséphone ne comptait plus, il ne pouvait plus la voir depuis qu'elle lui avait retiré Shun. Quand Rhadamanthe le lui avait dit que son fils s'inquiétait pour lui, et ne voulait pas qu'il s'en fasse pour le passé, le dieu des morts avait manqué de pleurer. Seulement maintenant il n'était pas question de le laisser rester indéfiniment avec Athéna. Sa place était aux enfers auprès de lui, mais il devait faire attention à ne pas déclencher de nouvelle guerre, sinon Zeus ne serait pas content, il le leur avait bien dit. Il envoya donc un message à sa « chère » nièce, lui demandant de le recevoir pour discuter d'un traité de paix. Le dieu comptait bien poser comme condition le retour de son fils chez lui.

La déesse de la sagesse répondit positivement à la demande de son oncle, si elle pouvait avoir la paix avec lui ce serait sans doute plus calme. Car les guerres contre son oncle était les plus dures, plus d'une fois elle avait failli perdre contre lui.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hadès arriva au sanctuaire accompagné par ses juges, Athéna/Saori étant protégée par quatre chevaliers divins. Sans surprise Shun n'était pas présent dans la grande salle. Hadès ne s'en offusqua pas ouvertement, il savait que c'était surement la faute du phœnix, Rhadamanthe lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé lors de sa visite. Il s'y attendait mais cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à demander qu'on aille le chercher, ni rien demander à sa nièce. Cependant il se contraignit au calme, il voulait quelque chose et se mettre en colère était le meilleur moyen de ne pas l'obtenir.

__ J'ai accepté de te recevoir mon oncle pour parler, mais je suppose que la paix aura un prix. _

__ Oui, tu sais sans doute ce que je viens te demander, mais sache que si tu acceptes, je rendrais la vie à tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie depuis la première des guerres de cette génération. Quelque que soit leur allégeance, leur âge ou leur rang. _

(Athéna)

La si je n'avais pas était assise je me serais sans doute retrouvée assise sur le sol, je ne s'attendais pas à ce que mon oncle me propose une telle chose. Ikki semble être le seul qui ne soit pas enthousiaste à cette idée.

_ _Pas question que je te laisse mon frère Hadès !_

__ Pourquoi ne pas lui demander plutôt que de prendre la décision à sa place phœnix ?_

Shun fait alors son entrée dans la salle sans rien demander, ou plutôt si, en demandant pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée de personnes venant des enfers. Vu que personne ne lui réponds il salut les trois juges et son père et s'installe près d'eux. Hadès s'adresse alors à lui :

__ Sache que je suis venu ici afin de faire la paix avec Athéna, je lui propose de rendre tous les combattants morts lors des dernières guerres saintes sans distinction si elle renonce à te garder ici. _

__ Je ne pense pas valoir autant de vie père. _

Tous semblent surpris, c'était le prix payé par son père qui le choquait et non le fait que ce soit lui qu'il réclame comme échange. Cela le faisait même sourire, comme si l'idée lui plaisait bien.

__ Soit, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix … _

Je n'ai d'autre choix que de dire oui, l'échange allait bien trop en ma faveur pour que je puisse refuser, mais je prévins bien Hadès que Shun ne rentrerait aux enfers qu'après le retour des autres. Le dieu des enfers se montra étonnement compréhensif et accepta mes conditions, sachant très bien que si je ne tenais pas parole je serais en faute. Et que si nous allions voir Zeus il ne pourrait pas faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. Ikki ne pouvait rien dire car je le lui avais expliqué, même si elle j'avais voulu arnaqué mon oncle ça m'était impossible. Et Hadès tint parole contre toute attente. Il rendit tous ceux qu'il avait promis de rendre, et peut être même plus.

(Neutre)

Dès que tout le monde fût arrivé Shun, qui avait fait ses valises depuis plusieurs jours partit presque en courant du sanctuaire. Myu l'attendait avec Rhadamanthe en dehors des limites du sanctuaire pour le ramener aux enfers, le jeune homme leur sauta presque au cou quand il les vit. Le papillon et le juges ne se firent pas dire deux fois de rentrer aux enfers, leur maître attendait de toute façon avec impatience son fils et mieux valait ne pas faire attendre Hadès dans ce cas-là. Shun fut surpris de ressentir du soulagement en voyant le Styx devant lui. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ce domaine qui irradiait le cosmos de son père.

L'ancien bronze était toujours aussi surpris par ses réactions envers tout ce qui touchait au domaine des enfers. Mais c'était tellement doux comme sentiment, il aimait vraiment son père qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis si peu de temps. Il avait depuis bien longtemps arrêté de réfléchir à tout cela, il avait accepté que le dieu des enfers soit son père. Il avait appris à le connaitre, vu sa tendresse et sa douceur. Le dieu dont tout le monde disait qu'il était le plus abominable de tout le panthéon était à ses yeux le plus merveilleux. Shun avait appris à connaitre les enfers, leurs jugements étaient tous impartiales, personne n'était punit pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. Il traversa les différentes prisons les jambes tremblantes.

Hadès était assis sur son trône, il était vraiment nerveux. Il attendait son fils, il espérait tout de même qu'Athéna ne soit pas assez bête pour essayer de garder Shun avec elle alors qu'elle l'avait promis. Heureusement pour elle, elle tint parole. Hadès fut vraiment heureux en voyant Shun entrer au trot et venir se blottir contre lui quand il lui ouvrit les bras. Il laissa ensuite le jeune homme aller dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires.

(Hadès)

Heureusement pour elle qu'elle a tenu parole car sinon, peu importe les conséquences je pense que les enfers tout entier seraient allé au sanctuaire pour aller chercher Shun. Il s'est très vite fait à mon royaume contrairement à ce que croyait, il s'entend bien avec mes spectres et même avec les dieux jumeaux. Cet enfant a le don de s'entendre avec tout le monde, c'est sans doute une bonne chose, compte tenu que je sens que très bientôt ma chère et tendre épouse refera parler d'elle.

Je n'ai pas pu supporter qu'elle me retire Shun juste parce qu'elle était jalouse de l'attention que je lui portais alors qu'il n'était pas encore né. La déesse du printemps est peut être une déesse douce et aimante, mais, elle est aussi quelqu'un de très possessif. Durant des siècles cela ne m'a pas dérangé outre mesure, sa jalousie ne s'est jamais appliqué aux enfers, après tout ils sont mon royaume, mon pouvoir et mon devoir. Tout en repensant à Perséphone, je commence à faire les cents pas dans mon bureau, je ne pensais pas que toute cette histoire prendrait une telle tournure. Tout ce que je voulais au départ c'était faire plaisir à mon épouse. Mais voilà, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle le prendrait ainsi.

(Neutre)

Hadès aurai continué de tourner en rond encore longtemps si Shun n'était pas revenu dans le bureau pour le voir. Le jeune garçon semblait sentir l'anxiété de son père. Sa perception du cosmos des gens se faisait de plus en plus sensible depuis quelques temps. Il voulait parler avec Hadès à propos de cela mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'inquiéter pour rien, il ne s'y faisait juste pas, ce n'était pas un problème. Un autre cosmos se fit sentir dans le bureau, ce n'était pas le cosmos de quelqu'un des enfers.

Hermès se matérialisa dans la salle dans un rayon de lumière blanche, le messager des dieux souriait en s'avançant vers le maître du monde souterrain. Hadès ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de le voir, mais il s'assit tout de même derrière son bureau avant de prendre la parole.

__ Que veux-tu Hermès ?_

__ J'ai un message de votre frère le seigneur Zeus. _

__ Et lui que veux-il ?_

__ Que vous veniez sur l'Olympe avec le jeune Shun. _

Hadès leva les yeux au plafond, il aurait voulu éviter d'aller sur l'Olympe si vite, il se disait que Shun n'était pas prêt pour ça. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas dire non avec Hermès devant lui, qui lui portait un message de son très cher frère. Shun qui se trouvait près de lui intervint.

_ _Je sais que vous avez peur pour moi père, mais vous serez avec moi alors tout ira bien. _

__ Shun … Tu en es sûr ?_

__ Absolument sûr, je vous fais confiance, et puis, les jumeaux viendront aussi non ? _

Hadès céda aux arguments de Shun, il faudrait de toute façon y aller, autant le faire le plus tôt possible pour éviter plus de problèmes par la suite. Il renvoya donc Hermès lui demandant de dire à son frère qu'ils viendraient tous à l'Olympe, lui, Shun, Hypnos et Thanatos. Ca ne plairait surement pas à son frère qu'ils y aillent tous mais bon, au moins il venait c'était déjà ça.

(Athéna)

Père avait sentis les différents mouvements que nous avions fait mon oncle et moi, il est donc venu pour savoir ce qui nous prenait. J'ai était obligé de lui expliquer pour Shun, ça l'a passablement surpris. Il a ensuite décidé qu'il statuerait lui-même sur le traité que nous avions signé et sur celui de Shun sur l'Olympe. Il m'ordonna donc de venir sur l'Olympe avec mes chevaliers pour qu'il puisse les interroger et envoya Hermès prévenir Hadès.

L'idée de retourner là-haut ne me plaisait pas tant que ça, si je me réincarne dans un corps humain c'était aussi pour ne plus voir ma famille. Enfin, il y a toujours mes oncles qui viennent me voir tous les deux, ainsi que mon très cher frère Arès quelques fois aussi. Décidément cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la joie, entre les jumeaux qui déclenchent deux guerres plus tôt que prévus, mon oncle qui utilise mes propres chevaliers contre moi, puis Shun … Qu'ai-je fait aux Moires pour mériter ça ? (Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers de la mythologie les Moires sont 3, ont les considèrent comme les maîtresses du destin.)

Je réuni donc toute la chevalerie du moins mes ors, mes divins et mon grand pope dans la salle du trône pour leur parler. J'attends qu'ils soient tous installés avant de prendre la parole.

_ _Écoutez-moi, mon père Zeus a sentis depuis l'Olympe qu'il c'était passé quelque chose avec Hadès, j'ai était obligé de le lui dire quand il est venu me trouver. Nous irons donc tous sur l'Olympe dans trois jours pour que mon père statue sur mes choix et ceux d'Hadès. _

__ Déesse ? _Intervint Mu.

_ _Oui ? _

__ Le seigneur Zeus statuera-t-il aussi sur le sort de Shun ?_

Les ors étaient au courant de ce qui se passait avec Shun grâce aux autres divins qui le leur avait raconté. Ils avaient tous étaient choqués, bien sûr mais, il me semble qu'ils aient fini par l'accepter. Ou du moins n'envisageaient-ils pas de partir en guerre contre Hadès pour le récupérer, contrairement à Ikki. J'avais eu bien du mal à le convaincre de rester tranquille, père n'aurait pas était content si une nouvelle guerre se déclenchait.

(Neutre)

Trois jours plus tard, toutes les personnes conviées par Zeus arrivèrent sur l'Olympe pour l'audience. Le grand palais de marbre blanc au-dessus du mont Olympe brillait de mille feux du fait de la présence de tous les Olympiens. Shun avançait à la droite de son père légèrement nerveux, malgré sa présence il redoutait un peu la rencontre avec le roi du ciel.


	5. 05 Le conseil des dieux

Bonjour me revoilà désolé pour l'attente. Je pouvais pas publier ce chapitre avant parce que jusqu'à Mardi j'avais plus acces à internet, et que je l'avais pas fini.  
Voila donc le début du conseil des dieux, parce qu'il va pas se finir tout de suite, un chapitre plutôt clame je pense mais tout de même important.  
Je tient aussi à vous faire part de quelque chose, je ne suis pas super douée en ortographe, alors si ça vous intéresse de devenir le béta lecteur ou la béta lectrice de cette fic faite le moi savoir par rewiew ou par Mp s'il vous plait.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Le conseil des dieux.

(Neutre)

Hermès le messager des dieux était venu lui-même chercher la chevalerie dorée ainsi que les divins et Athéna pour les amené sur l'Olympe tous ensemble plutôt que de faire plusieurs voyages. Le temple qui était d'ordinaire la demeure d'Athéna quand elle n'était pas sur terre servirait à accueillir la déesse et de ses serviteurs pendant leur séjour même si celui-ci serait forcément court. Tous les dieux n'étant pas encore arrivés, les humains ainsi que celle qu'ils devaient protéger se rendirent au temple d'Athéna pour qu'ils puissent se remettre.

Shun lui se trouvait déjà avec Hadès et les jumeaux dans le temple du dieu de la mort depuis la veille. Il y était resté car Hypnos les avait convaincus que ce serait plus sûr pour le jeune homme. Hadès avait tout de suite était d'accord avec le dieu du sommeil, déjà qu'il n'était pas très d'accord pour aller sur l'Olympe avec Shun, il n'allait pas le laisser se promener dans les jardins des dieux sans savoir s'il y risquait quelque chose. Surtout qu'avec sa chance Perséphone serait là et il valait mieux pour Shun qu'il soit avec lui quand il ferait sa connaissance.

(Shun)

Le jour que redoute tant mon père est enfin arrivé, Zeus va statuer sur toutes les décisions ou plutôt les accords signés ou trouvés entre Athéna et mon père. J'espère du plus profond de mon âme ne pas avoir à le quitter une nouvelle fois, le séjour forcé au sanctuaire à était assez pénible comme ça. Je ne pouvais discuter avec personne de ce que je pensais des enfers, et surtout pas avec Ikki qui ne voulait absolument rien entendre. C'était sans doute ce qui m'attriste le plus, de ne plus pouvoir parler de mes états d'âme avec lui, car même si je ne le considère à présent plus comme mon frère, je l'aime encore beaucoup. Heureusement que je peux parler avec différents spectres sinon je me serais vraiment sentit un peu seul.

(Neutre)

Tous les dieux de l'Olympe étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle à colonne blanche qui servait à leurs conseils, ils attendaient Hadès et Athéna, ainsi que les humains qui avaient étaient invités à titre exceptionnels dans leur domaine. Arès était le seul que tout ceci dérangeait, il aurait préféré laisser les deux dieux faire comme ils voulaient du moment qu'ils ne se battaient plus pour faire plaisir à son cher père, et ne l'embêtait pas. Mais voilà, le paternel ne semblait pas d'accord avec sa vision des choses.

Les autres dieux étaient plutôt d'accord avec l'interrogatoire d'Athéna, d'Hadès et de Shun, mais pas vraiment avec l'invitation des mortels. Ils furent tout de même surpris de la complicité entre les jumeaux et le jeune homme, celui-ci semblait les apprécier. De plus le dieu des enfers dont on disait qu'il n'aimait personne le veillait d'un œil vigilant, Héra elle-même ne l'aurait jamais imaginé faire une telle chose. Shun lui, n'avait rien remarqué, il posait des questions à Hypnos et Thanatos pour en savoir plus sur l'Olympe. Les deux dieux se faisaient étrangement un plaisir de lui répondre, surtout que Shun leur parlait avec gentillesse alors qu'il aurait pu se comporter en seigneur et leur donner des ordres en tant que fils d'Hadès.

Le roi des dieux était assis sur son trône et regardait son frère et sa fille qui s'approchaient de lui à pas lent. Ils étaient tous deux encadrés par les chevaliers d'Athéna qui surveillaient Hadès du coin de l'œil. Ils s'inclinèrent tous devant Zeus, et s'installèrent là où ils le devaient. Héra avait était désigné pour servir de juge pour ce conseil car elle était la déesse du mariage et aussi de la famille. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'elle était la mieux placée dans cette situation.

__ Mes chers, je suis heureuse qu'il n'ait pas était nécessaire de vous obliger à venir ici. Certains n'étaient pas d'accord sur l'invitation de mortels mais il me faut leur avis pour pouvoir trancher. _

__ Héra, ma cher sœur, je te remercie de bien vouloir prendre sur ton temps pour cette histoire. _

__ Oui, dame Héra je vous remercie également. _

La déesse sourit doucement, elle remarqua que Shun n'avait pas pris la parole. Elle le détailla doucement le jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux rouge sombres et ses grands yeux verts prairie, sa peau de porcelaine. Il ressemblait beaucoup au dieu des enfers, son cosmos était plus sombre que celui de ses anciens frères, semblables à celui d'un spectre mais très doux tout de même.

__ Bien, je vais commencer. Hadès, Shun est-il vraiment ton fils ?_

__ Oui, je ne peux pas faire d'erreur, c'est bien la même âme. _

C'était un argument de poids, il était presque impossible de tromper le dieu du monde souterrain, la déesse du mariage semblait trouver que c'était également le cas. Athéna elle soupira, sentant l'avis d'Héra basculer vers son oncle.

_ _Dame Héra, je dois tout de même vous faire remarquer que mon oncle à tout de même pris possession du corps de Shun durant la dernière guerre sainte, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un exemple d'amour paternel. _

La déesse acquiesça, ce n'était pas faux, on ne peut pas dire que ce geste soit à classer dans les gestes qu'un père responsable et aimant ferait à son fils unique.

__ Et comment voulais-tu que je le sache, que c'était mon fils, je ne l'avais jamais vu, puisque ma merveilleuse épouse tenait à accoucher chez sa mère. _

__ Remarque pertinente mon frère, qu'as-tu à répondre Perséphone ?_

__ Que tout ceci est mon problème, même si cet enfant était bien le mien, le faire devenir mortel n'était pas un crime que je sache. Au vue des différentes actions d'Hadès, si j'avais porté son enfant durant notre mariage je le lui aurais surement enlevé car il ne peut être un père aimant c'est impossible. _

Shun eu du mal à retenir une réplique cinglante, comment pouvait elle parler d'amour familiale après ce qu'elle avait fait. L'éloigner pour le protéger ? Elle l'avait fait devenir un chevalier d'Athéna, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il appelait protéger son enfant. Héra sembla remarquer son air indigné.

__ Et toi mon petit, qu'en penses-tu ? Si tu avais le choix, que ferais-tu, il s'agit tout de même de ton avenir j'aimerais avoir ton avis. _

__ Je … Si j'avais le choix je resterais aux enfers. _

Gros choc parmi l'assemblée, la réponse de Shun n'était pas vraiment celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient tous. Ils se demandèrent furtivement ce qu'Hadès lui avait fait pour ce l'attacher comme cela. Apollon décida de poser la question.

_ _Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comme Athéna l'as dit il t'a pris ton corps, à blessé tes frère … _

__ Oui, mais, il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je sais par expérience que quand tout le monde considèrent une personne comme mauvaise elle finit par le devenir. _

Nouveau silence dans l'assemblée, personne n'osait parler, comme si Shun avait visé juste là où il ne fallait pas. Zeus sembla se demander s'il devait le foudroyer tout de suite ou plus tard. Finalement Héra décida pour lui en s'adressant à Shun une nouvelle fois.

_ _Tu ne lui en veux donc pas pour ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

__ Pas le moins du monde, j'ai bien sentit sa détresse, je ne veux pas le laisser seul. _

Athéna se mordit la lèvre, sentant bien que la reine des dieux penchait de plus en plus vers Shun et donc Hadès. Celle-ci se tourna vers les chevaliers d'ors, ceux-ci se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire, ils avaient du mal à se prononcer sur cette histoire.

_ _Et vous, si vous deviez vous prononcer, de quel côté pencherait la balance selon vous ?_

Shaka hésita avant de prendre la parole.

_ _Je ne connais pas vraiment le seigneur Hadès, mais je connais Shun, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il est un bon juge de caractère et à me ranger de son avis. _

__ Shun n'est plus un enfant. _Ajouta Aldébaran. _Il peut très bien faire ses propres choix sans que l'on ait à toujours être sur son dos. _

(Ikki)

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, même les chevaliers d'ors sont près à laisser mon frère pourrir en enfers alors qu'il se fait manipuler. Shun est trop gentil, il suffit que même son pire ennemi face une tête de chien battu pour qu'il lui pardonne n'importe quoi. Il a toujours était comme ça, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, je leur dirais bien ce que je pense, mais … Je connais les colères de la reine des cieux, elles sont légendaires, même moi je ne suis pas assez fou pour la défier devant son époux.

(Hadès)

Je m'étais dit que la présence des mortels serait une mauvaise chose pour moi, mais contre toute attente ils plaident plutôt en ma faveur, du moins la vierge et le taureau, pour l'instant. Héra demande maintenant son avis au verseau, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il plaide contre moi après ce que je lui ai fait.

__ Dame Héra, je n'aime pas vraiment le seigneur des morts, j'ai certaines raisons qui me pousseraient à dire qu'il serait mal venu de lui confier Shun. Pourtant, il est aussi évident que celui-ci lui porte une profonde affection. Ce qui me rend assez perplexe … Il a de plus était jusqu'à nous rendre la vie pour reprendre Shun près de lui d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. Ses faits me font donc penser que nous avons peut être jugé hâtivement le seigneur Hadès. Si on me laissait le choix je pense que je lui laisserais une chance._

Là je suis soufflé, même l'un de ceux que j'avais ramené pour douze heures plaide en ma faveur, du moins me laisse-t-il le bénéfice du doute. Je sens Shun se détendre, il s'était un peu crispé quand notre chère reine avait questionné ce chevalier en particulier. Zeus commence à en avoir assez, il ajourne donc la séance, nous demandant ou plutôt nous ordonnant de revenir demain.

(Shun)

Je suppose que l'on peut dire que tout c'est plutôt bien passé, Athéna à fait demi-tour et est partit dès qu'elle l'a pu. Moi j'ai salué les différents chevaliers d'ors, ils ont étaient plutôt surpris mais m'ont plutôt bien accueillit. Mon père m'a laissé faire mais ne m'a pas lâché des yeux, Ikki s'est tenu à l'écart pour l'instant, mais je sens que ça ne va pas durer. Au bout de quelques minutes j'ai fini par leur dire au revoir à tous et je suis repartit avec Hadès et les jumeaux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Camus penche pour me laisser rester aux enfers, mais cela m'a fait plutôt plaisir qu'il lui accorde le bénéfice du doute.

Mon père est toujours nerveux, je pense qu'il le sera jusqu'à ce que le verdict soit rendu et que nous ayons quitté l'Olympe. Je suis plutôt de son avis, car je redoute de me retrouver face à Perséphone, je n'arrive pas à la considérer comme ma mère aussi facilement que Hadès. Pendant que mon père et les jumeaux vont s'occuper de leurs taches divines moi je m'installe dans le jardin du temple pour peindre. Je trouve les paysages de l'Olympe magnifiques mais pas autant qu'Elision le paradis créé par mon père pour les dieux jumeaux, les nymphes, Perséphone pendant un temps et pour moi aussi.

Je suis vraiment absorbé par mon travail, je ne sens donc pas le cosmos dans mon dos, je ne ressens qu'une vive douleur dans la nuque puis plus rien_. _


	6. 06 Enlèvement

Voila un chapitre un peu court et sans action. Mais il falait à mon avis mettre les choses au clair entre les personnages, définir un peu plus clairement les alliers et les ennemis.

Je renouvelle ma demande, ou plutôt ma proposition: Je cherche quelqu'un pour m'aider à coriger mes fautes, si cela vous intéresse envoyez moi un message privé ou mettez un review sur le chapitre.

_Chapitre 6 : Enlèvement_

(Neutre)

_Tout l'Olympe trembla sous la rage du seigneur des enfers quand il se rendit compte de la disparition de Shun. L'enlèvement du jeune homme n'était pas passé inaperçu, Hypnos était tout de suite allé voir Athéna, et son frère s'était rendu chez le maître du ciel pour avoir plus d'informations. Poséidon était resté avec Hadès qui était dans tous ses états. Le dieu des enfers versait toutes les larmes de son corps sur la perte de son fils qu'il aimait tant. _

(Hadès)

_Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon petit m'était à nouveau enlevé, heureusement qu'Hypnos et Thanatos ont pris les choses en main parce que sinon j'aurais détruit l'Olympe dans ma colère. Maintenant je suis en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Poséidon sans arriver à m'arrêter. Je sais qu'il n'est pas partit de son plein gré, sa toile représentant les jardins est tachée de peinture et son matériel est éparpillé partout. Ils ont bien choisi leur moment Shun ne fait jamais attention à ce qui l'entoure quand il peint, j'aurais dû demander à l'un des jumeaux de rester avec lui. _

_Mais j'avais bêtement fait confiance aux autres dieux, et voilà le résultat. Je me retrouve de nouveau seul sans lui, je n'ai de nouveau pas su le protéger alors que je lui avais promis de le faire. Je n'ai pas su tenir cette promesse que je lui avais faite, je me fais l'effet d'un menteur, et je déteste les menteurs. _

(Neutre)

_Tout le monde sur l'Olympe avait tremblé lorsque le cosmos du dieu des enfers avait explosé, détruisant le jardin ou il se trouvait, beaucoup se demandaient qui était assez bête pour mettre en colère l'un des trois grands. Poséidon se rendit tout de suite auprès de son frère, tous deux s'entendaient plutôt bien mais se disputaient souvent avec Zeus. Le cadet des trois frères était peut-être le roi des dieux, mais même lui frissonna en ressentant le cosmos de son frère, le devinant capable de détruire tous les temples de marbre blanc et tous les jardins dans sa rage. _

_Heureusement Hypnos l'avait plongé dans le sommeil pour éviter que cela dégénère, son frère et lui avaient ensuite commencé les recherche. Le dieu des mers s'était installé dans le temple de son frère pour veiller sur lui. Les chevaliers présent étaient tous surpris que l'on quelqu'un ait osé enlever Shun sous le nez d'Hadès et en plein milieu du domaine des dieux. Si depuis que le calme était revenu Zeus ne portait plus une grande attention aux états d'âme de son frère et à ce qui était arrivé, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les dieux. _

_Athéna voulait retrouver son chevalier, ses chevaliers d'or et le divins voulaient aider leur ami et pour Ikki son frère. La déesse de la sagesse était bien déterminée à terminer cette audience avec Héra. Apollon trouvait le jeune homme intéressant, et il voulait l'aider, Aphrodite (la déesse) avait-elle de par son pouvoir sentit l'amour qui liait Shun et Hadès. C'était à son avis un sacrilège de les séparer. Les jumeaux de la mort et du sommeil s'étaient liés d'amitié avec lui, c'est donc naturellement qu'ils se mirent à sa recherche. Héphaïstos suivait Aphrodite (la déesse toujours) l'aidant de son mieux à retrouver Shun, il le faisait par amour pour sa femme mais aussi pour jouer un sale tour à Athéna qu'il appréciait de moins en moins. Poséidon se serait bien joint aux recherches mais il avait préféré rester avec son frère pour éviter des destructions malheureuses et aussi pour le soutenir moralement. Le dieu des mers n'avait pas encore une idée fixée sur son jeune neveu mais se disait que pour avoir gagné l'amour d'Hadès et l'amitié des jumeaux il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça. _

_Perséphone s'était quant à elle retirée avec sa mère dans son temple bien que la déesse des moissons, bien que celle-ci ai tenté de convaincre sa fille d'aider son oncle et anciennement mari. Mais la déesse du printemps resta sourde aux appels de sa mère et rentra, Déméter la suivit n'ayant pas le cœur à la laisser seule. Arès lui s'en fichait totalement et cria en tournant les talons de l'appeler quand il y aurait de l'action ou quand il faudrait reprendre leur réunion. Héra non __plus ne se joint pas aux recherches, elle à d'autres choses à faire, comme faire en sorte que son mari n'aille pas voir ailleurs. _

(Poséidon)

_Je n'ai pas souvent vu mon frère dans cet état, pour l'instant il dort encore mais Hypnos m'a bien dit qu'il se réveillerait bientôt. Je ne lui avait vu cette rage et cette douleur que lorsqu'il a chassé Perséphone des enfers avec perte et fracas. Je ne dis pas qu'il est un modèle de vertu et de gentillesse mais tout de même … Ce n'est pas un monstre, comme la si bien dit le petit c'est un peu notre faute si il est devenu si horrible avec nous. Après tout il ne pouvait pas souvent venir sur l'Olympe, il ne recevait pas vraiment beaucoup de visiteurs vivants dans son royaume. J'ai bien compris que l'enlèvement de la fille de Déméter c'était non seulement par que qu'il l'aimait mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait seul. Et puis, ni la mère de la déesse ni Zeus n'auraient accepté ce mariage de toute façon. _

_Je me demande encore si le gamin est vraiment son fils mais … même si ce n'est pas le cas, il a l'air de beaucoup aimer mon frère, et inversement. Je pense qui je vais d'abord le rencontrer, enfin si les autres arrivent à le retrouver._

(Neutre)

_Les réflexions du dieu des océans sont interrompues par le réveil d'Hadès, celui-ci était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux ternes. _

_ Poséidon … Ou ?

_ Dans mon temple, dans ta colère tu as dévasté le tien, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne solution.

_ Il a vraiment … ?

_ Je le crains mon frère, mais ne t'en fait pas, Athéna, ses chevaliers d'or, Apollon, Aphrodite et Héphaïstos entre autre sont partis à sa recherche. Chacun pour ses propres raison mais …

_Le dieu des océans se tut, voyant bien que cette discussion faisait mal à Hadès, il obligea son frère à manger un peu, ne voulant pas entendre de remarques sarcastiques d'Héra si jamais elle décidait de passer par chez lui. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que les autres étaient partis. Faisant sursauter les deux dieux, Aphrodite (la déesse) se matérialisa dans le salon où ils se trouvaient, visiblement contrariée. _

_ Je venais vous dire que Shun se trouvait forcément encore sur l'Olympe, avec Héphaïstos nous avons fait des recherches et nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de cosmos pouvant provenir d'un départ.

_ C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. _Remarqua Poséidon. _Alors pourquoi sembles-tu contrariée ?

_ Par ce qu'il n'y a pas non plus de traces d'arrivée autre que celle d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers, cela signifie donc que la personne qui s'en est pris à Shun et une des personnes présente au conseil.

_Gros blanc, les paroles de la déesse de l'amour signifiaient que l'un des dieux de l'Olympe avait passé outre la loi leur interdisant d'attaquer les invités d'un dieu mortel ou non dans leur domaine. Car le temple ou se trouvait Shun était le domaine d'Hadès, et celui ou celle qui avait fait cela encourait à la fois la colère du dieu des enfers pour avoir touché au petit mais aussi celle de Zeus pour avoir désobéi aux lois célestes. _

_Quelques heures plus tard tous les autres dieux qui étaient allé chercher Shun sauf Athéna qui était rentré directement entraînant de force ses chevaliers avec elle étaient dans le temple du dieu de la mer pour faire le point. Apollon n'avait trouvé aucune trace du jeune homme dans son domaine ni dans celui de sa sœur qu'il avait convaincu de venir les aider malgré le fait que la personne recherchée était un garçon. Les jumeaux n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de lui dans le domaine de leur maître, et si preuve il y avait eu Hadès les avaient surement détruites sans le vouloir. Le dieu des forges avait était autorisé par Héra à chercher dans leur temple mais il n'y avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Apollon demanda alors à haute voix._

_ Dites, suis-je le seul à me demander si Perséphone n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire ?

_Au même moment la mère de la dite déesse fit son entrée dans le temple, mais alors que tout le monde s'attendait à la voir se mettre en colère elle soupira tristement et s'adressa au dieu du soleil._

__ _Malheureusement tu as raison Apollon, je n'ai pas pu voir l'enfant, mais je sais que ma fille c'est arrangée pour l'emmener ailleurs.

_Tous virent Hadès frissonner, Hypnos et Thanatos qui se trouvaient près de lui reculèrent de peur que leur maître ne laisse à nouveau sa colère échapper. Mais il ne le fit pas, il se redressa et s'approcha de Déméter. _

__ _Dit moi ou elle est, je vais aller lui dire deux mots.

_La déesse indiqua à Hadès ou trouver sa fille, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle ne comprenait pas son comportement et ne l'acceptait pas. C'était pour elle inconcevable de faire du mal à un enfant, et puis n'avait-elle pas affirmé à demi-mots que Shun n'était pas son fils ? Tous les dieux présents suivirent Hadès pour aller trouver la déesse du printemps, ce n'était pas à elle de décider quoi faire du jeune homme mais à Héra comme l'avait dit Zeus leur seigneur. Aphrodite était partit prévenir Héra qu'ils pensaient savoir qui avait pris Shun, c'était plus prudent s'ils voulaient empêcher un bain de sang divin. Car tous avaient bien compris qu'Hadès ne serait pas aussi clément avec la déesse que la première fois. _


	7. 07 Famille

Voila le chapitre 7, je m'excuse déjà pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le publier et aussi pour le niveau de ce chapitre. D'après moi il est un peu mauvais mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux.

Voila donc la première rencontre de Shun avec sa mère, rencontre un peu houleuse je dois dire.

Bonne lecture 3

Chapitre 7 : La famille

(Shun)

_J'ai atrocement mal à la tête, plus précisément au niveau de la nuque résultat du coup qui m'a assommé surement. Je suis allongé sur une lit et une étrange odeur de fleur flotte dans l'air, pas comme à Elision ou dans les jardins de l'Olympe, je trouve qu'ici le parfum est un peu chargé, un peu lourd. Je me redresse doucement, et j'observe autour de moi pour essayer de savoir où je suis. _

(Neutre)

_Perséphone regarda le jeune homme se redresser sur son lit et reprendre ses esprits, la déesse était aussi bonde que les cheveux d'Hadès étaient noirs, et elle avait des yeux verts pomme. Elle portait à cet instant une fine robe dans le style antique en soie blanche, Shun lui portait toujours les habits qu'il portait pendant l'audience. Un pantalon de soie noire et une chemise de soie également bordeaux. Myu avait choisi avec lui disant qu'elle lui irait à merveille, mais pour le moment le plus gros souci de Shun était de rentrer, il se faisait du souci pour Hadès et pour les jumeaux. _

_A cet instant la déesse intensifia son cosmos juste assez pour que le jeune homme puisse le sentir, Shun se retourna vers elle en sursautant, il ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué. _

_ Te voilà enfin réveillé … ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt …

_Shun frissonna, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il lui semblait impossible de sortir d'ici sans aide extérieure. Pas parce que la déesse était une femme et qu'il se refusait à frapper l'une d'entre elle, mais surtout parce qu'elle était tout de même sa mère d'après les dires d'Hadès. Et que jamais il ne pourrait lever la main sur elle malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait à lui et à son père. Il la vit alors soupirer. _

_ Je me demande comme il a pu te trouver malgré le sceau que j'avais posé sur toi … J'avais même fait attention qu'Hypnos ne voit rien.

_ Euh … Pourquoi Hypnos ?

_ Tss … Tu ne sais vraiment rien, Hypnos possède une grande collection de livre c'est un spécialiste des sceaux, et Apollon lui doit un service. Il lui aurait suffi de lui demander ou de regarder dans un livre ancien. De plus mon cher époux en connait aussi un rayon dans ce domaine comme ce maudis dieu du soleil.

_Shun avait du mal à suivre, comme pouvait-on parler ainsi de sa famille ? Lui-même était en ce moment brouillé avec Ikki, mais il savait très bien que dans peu de temps ils seraient de nouveau proche, quand le phœnix aurait enfin arrêté d'essayer de l'éloigner des enfers. Mais Perséphone parlait de son demi-frère comme si il était une calamité. _

_ Maintenant dit moi, comment a-t-il fait ?

_ Il m'a possédé, il m'a choisi pour être son incarnation mortelle.

_La déesse n'en cru pas ses oreilles, elle n'avait jamais pensé que son époux choisirait un chevalier de sa nièce __pour se réincarner, et encore moins leur fils qu'elle lui avait enlevé. Car pour elle il était impensable qu'Hadès ait un fils, elle savait trop bien ce qui pouvait se passer avec les enfants des grands dieux. _

_ Cela ne répond pas à ma question jeune homme … _répliqua froidement la déesse._

_ Lui et Hypnos m'ont dit que le sceau que vous aviez posé avait réagi au cosmos de mon père et l'avait chassé de mon corps.

_Perséphone soupira, elle semblait en avoir assez de cette conversation. _

(Perséphone)

_Moi qui pensait qu'après tant de temps il ne le retrouverais pas, qu'il arrêterait de le chercher futilement. Je me suis trompée, non seulement il ne l'a pas oublié mais en plus il l'a auprès de lui, cet enfant est vraiment un problème. Hadès est à moi, comment peut-il accaparer l'attention de mon tendre époux. Les enfers ne comptent pas, il ne s'agit que de son travail et de rien d'autre, mais cet enfant … _

_Je dois reconnaitre qu'il a un petit quelque chose de son père, sans doute cette douceur que je suis la seule à connaitre. Mais toujours est-il qu'il n'est pas question qu'il retourne auprès de lui et qu'il le détruise. Car je ne suis pas folle, je sais bien ce qui va finir par arriver, ce salle gamin renversera son père comme Zeus et Chronos l'ont fait, et il finira au fond du Tartare. _

(Shun)

_J'ai du mal à croire que cette déesse si belle mais en même temps si jalouse soit ma mère, je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, car je pense qu'elle n'a agi que dans le but de protéger mon père. Mais tout comme avec son frère, il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Hadès juste parce que ça serait soit disant mieux pour nous deux. Elle a fini de tourner en rond, elle me regarde de nouveau, je remarque seulement maintenant qu'elle a les yeux presque de ma même couleur que moi. _

(Neutre)

_La déesse et Shun parlèrent pendant encore des heures, mais il ne parvint pas à la convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas prendre sa place dans le cœur d'Hadès. Alors que Shun continuait d'essayer de trouver une solution pacifique, Hadès et les dieux jumeaux firent leur entrée dans le temple de la déesse du printemps. Tandis que le dieu de la mort prenait Shun dans ses bras pour le rassurer et se rassurer également, les jumeaux éloignaient la déesse de leur maître pour sa propre sécurité. _

_ Partez déesse si vous ne voulez pas subir le courroux du maître.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé Thanatos, je suis ici chez moi, et tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner !

_Le dieu du sommeil soupire, pour une fois que son frère essaye d'aider quelqu'un le quelqu'un en question est une déesse rongée par la jalousie et la colère. Mais il est d'accord avec son frère, il vaudrait mieux que Perséphone quitte la pièce car sinon la colère d'Hadès sera encore plus terrible. _

(Hadès)

_Mon frère soit loué, il va bien, j'ai eu si peur qu'elle le renvoie de nouveau dans le monde des mortels sans que je puisse de nouveau le retrouver. Tout ce qui est arrivé est ma faute, mais c'est lui qui s'excuse de m'avoir fait peur, lui qui demande pardons pour avoir fait souffrir Perséphone. _

_Il est bien trop doux, bien trop gentil pour son propre bien, je pensais le savoir pourtant, mais encore une fois sa bonté me surprend. Il ne lui en veut pas, il ne la hait pas, je me demande comment il peut arriver à faire cela, avec elle __comme avec le phœnix. Je sais que quand il se sera calmé Shun fera la paix avec lui, cela ne me dérange pas. Je ne vais pas l'enfermer aux enfers, mais, je tien tout de même à veiller un peu sur lui, c'est mon devoir. Hypnos et Thanatos essayent apparemment de faire sortir Perséphone mais elle refuse, tant pis pour elle. _

(Neutre)

_Le dieu des enfers se retourna vers la déesse aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci était en train d'apostropher les jumeaux pour lui avoir donné des conseils. Elle se tut quand elle sentit le regard du dieu sur elle. Elle lui sourit aimablement, elle était heureuse de le voir, mais pas vraiment dans ses circonstances. _

_ Hadès, je suis heureuse de te voir.

_ Je ne peux pas en dire autant, la première dois que je te revois depuis que je t'ai chassé des enfers et tu enlèves Shun.

_ Parce qu'il représentait un danger pour toi mon cher, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

_Shun ? Un danger pour lui ? Le dieu cru avoir mal entendu, pourtant vu la tête que faisaient les jumeaux et Shun il avait bien entendu. Il sentit la peur de Shun, peur de le voir perdre la raison une nouvelle fois et de se laisser aller à la colère. Le dieu regarda son ancienne épouse avec dégout puis pris doucement la main de Shun pour le relever et s'adressa aux jumeaux. _

_ Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, nous rentrons. Il faut prévenir tout le monde que Shun va bien.

_En effet les autres divinités s'inquiétaient un peu de ce qui allait se produire, ils étaient contre les actions de la déesse du Printemps qui allaient à l'encontre de ce qu'avait décidé Zeus mais en plus elle faisait mal à l'enfant. Car pour eux Shun était encore un enfant, et c'était pour eux normal vu qu'ils avaient déjà plusieurs siècles derrière deux. Le dieu des enfers entraina son fils à travers l'Olympe laissant aux Jumeaux le soin d'expliquer ses décisions. _

_ Mais que lui prend-il enfin ?

_ Dame Perséphone. _Commença Hypnos. _Vous devriez laisser cet enfant tranquille, notre seigneur l'aime profondément, et même si il vous aime toujours énormément il ne vous laissera pas lui faire de mal.

(Thanatos)

_Son expression est bien trop drôle, il faut que je fasse attention ou sinon je vais me mettre à rire. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée, pas parce qu'elle est la fille de Zeus, mais parce qu'elle est Perséphone. Mon frère et moi somment trop attachés à la perfection, et son défaut nous déplaisent vraiment. Nous ne somment pas parfaits je le sais bien, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour ne pas faire souffrir le seigneur Hadès avec nos lubies. _

_Je vois mon frère soupirer, elle l'a toujours exaspéré. Hypnos a de tout temps essayé de tempérer la jalousie de « notre reine » … Même nous elle nous haïssait parce que nous étions les fidèles de notre seigneur, mais c'était moins fort car nous étions des hommes. Et aussi parce que nous étions ses serviteurs, elle ne supportait pas les spectres non plus de toute façon. _

_Ignorant la déesse je pris la main de mon frère l'entraînant dehors, elle commençait vraiment à ma fatiguer avec ses élucubrations sur le bien-être du seigneur Hadès. Hypnos le semblait tout autant mais plus patient que moi il serait resté pour essayer de la calmer. _

(Hypnos)

_Je crois que je devrais remercier mon frère pour m'avoir entrainé dehors, nous n'avons pas le temps de raisonner Perséphone, les autres dieux vont sans doute bientôt de nouveau se réunir pour décider de l'avenir de Shun. _


	8. 08 La décision d'Héra

Voici le 8ème chapitre, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'étais vraiment pas inspirée ses temps ci.

Chapitre 8 : La décision d'Héra.

(Neutre)

_La nouvelle du retour de Shun fit très vite le tour de l'Olympe, tous les dieux savaient à présent que le jeune homme était de retour après d'Hadès. _

_Shun cheminait à travers l'Olympe derrière son père, celui-ci semblait passablement énervé depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Le jeune homme était assez nerveux d'ailleurs, il avait beau savoir qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal il ne voulait pas l'énerver plus que de raison. Arrivé au temple ils furent accueillit par Poséidon qui était resté pour les attendre, il savait calmer son frère quand celui-ci piquait sa crise. De plus il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ce neveu qu'il ne connaissait pas. _

(Poséidon)

_J'ai accueilli mon frère et mon neveux dans leur temple en essayant de ne pas blesser Hadès plus que nécessaire, Shun semblait également assez bouleversé par ce qui c'était passé. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu lors de ma dernière incarnation, Kanon ayant quelque peu empêché ma conscience de totalement s'éveiller, mais il me semble avoir compris que pour ce petit ce qu'a fait Perséphone est inconcevable. Les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre, ou plutôt Thanatos ne tarda pas à ramener son frère car je me doute que le dieu du sommeil a essayé de convaincre l'ex-épouse de mon frère. Cela ne m'a jamais étonné que l'argenté serve mon frère vu qu'il est celui qui prend la vie, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi après cet épisode ou Hypnos à endormis Zeus, il s'est réfugié aux enfers et pas ailleurs. Hadès c'est enfermé dans son bureau sans un mot, j'ai fait signe à Shun de s'assoir près de moi sur le canapé. _

_ Laissons mon frère se calmer, ne t'en fait pas il va bien. Pour l'instant j'aimerai vraiment parler avec toi jeune homme.

_ Je … euh … Oui, d'accord seigneur.

_ Pas de seigneur avec moi, je suppose que si tu es bien le fils de mon frère je peux t'appeler mon neveux et toi m'appeler mon oncle.

_Son large sourire me surpris, je vis même quelques larmes couler perler dans ses grands yeux verts pâles. Il semblait vraiment heureux de mes paroles. Avec son sourire il ressemblait beaucoup à Hadès, du moins c'était mon avis. _

_ Oui je préfère que tu m'appelles ainsi, enfin si tu le veux bien.

_ Bien sûr que je veux bien, je suis même ravi de pouvoir le faire, j'avais toujours voulu avoir une famille alors …

_Je croix que comme tous les autres je viens de tomber sous le charme de cet enfant, il est si doux et si gentil. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit le fils de Perséphone, il a vraiment pris plus du côté de son père, heureusement pour nous. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui serait arrivé avec un enfant __pareil. _

(Shun)

_Voilà plusieurs heures que je discute avec mon oncle, il semble m'avoir accepté comme un membre de sa famille, il ne peut pas savoir combien cela me fait plaisir. Père fini par sortir de son bureau, il me sourit, me prend dans ses bras et me demande de nouveau de lui pardonner, mais je me demande bien de quoi il peut bien vouloir parler. Il n'a rien fait de mal, il m'a protégé, il est venu me chercher … _

_Je sais que bientôt je serais de nouveau devant Héra qui doit prendre une décision, je me demande si elle va me laisser rester avec père. Je ne dis pas que retourner au sanctuaire serait une torture mais presque, il faudrait que je supporte ma cousine tout le temps. Par cousine j'entends bien sur Athéna. Les enfers ne sont pas vraiment jolis, à part Elysion, mais je m'y plais tout de même. Personne ne me prend pour un gamin incapable de penser par lui-même. Enfin, au sanctuaire à part mon frère personne ne pense comme ça, sans doute parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas assez pour cela … Non, je pense qu'au sanctuaire ils pensent simplement m'aider, ils ne pensent pas à mal comme Ikki, mais c'est tout de même blessant. _

(Neutre)

_Le conseil divin est sur le point de reprendre, tous sont rassemblés pour la seconde fois dans la grande salle qui sert de salle de conseil et de tribunal aux dieux. Bien qu'il y ait plus de conseils que de procès, les différents entre les dieux se réglant le plus souvent par des guerres entre les sanctuaires des divinités respectives. Arès trouvait cela très bien, enfin, il s'agit tout de même de son ministère. _

_Toujours est-il que tous étaient de nouveau réunis au même endroit. La reine des dieux portait comme la fois précédente une longue robe blanche ornée de plumes de pan à la ceinture. Elle semble tout de même visiblement irritée par les événements récents. _

_ Bon, puisque vous avez fini avec vos enfantillages nous allons pouvoir en terminer avec cette réunion. Cependant avant cela, il est je pense indispensable de parler des dernières heures. Perséphone j'exige des explications.

_Le regard d'Héra semble transpercer la déesse du printemps, celle-ci ne semble plus savoir ou se mettre. Elle baissa les yeux, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à la colère de la divine souveraine. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Héra se tourna alors vers les autres dieux._

_ Je vous remercie pour avoir été cherché l'enfant, à tous. Je pense pouvoir rendre mon verdict à présent, mais j'aimerais avant toute chose demander encore l'avis d'une personne. Aphrodite déesse de l'amour, j'aimerais que tu me dises si les sentiments d'Hadès et de Shun ne sont pas influencés par une quelconque divinité.

_ Non, je ne sens rien de cela, et au cas où tu te poserais la question ma chère reine je n'y suis pour rien non plus, je te le jure.

_La dernière remarque fit rire Apollon, Héphaïstos et Arès, tous les trois trouvaient cela hautement comique. Ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi la déesse de l'amour aurait influencé ce genre de sentiments. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Hadès, de plus elle préférait les relations plus __passionnelles. La reine des dieux fit signe à Aphrodite qu'elle avait bien comprit. Il lui fallait tout de même cette certitude, car si jamais cela avait était le cas il aurait fallu trouver un moyen pour que cela cesse. Zeus soupira, il savait comment tout cela allait se terminer, de son point de vue très mal … _

_ Après vous avoir tous écoutés parler, et avoir pris en compte tout ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai fait mon choix. Les évènements récents concernant Shun, m'ont poussé à pencher pour le laisser rester avec Hadès. Perséphone ayant elle-même fini par reconnaitre qu'il s'agissait de son enfant. Le traitait de paix entre les enfers et Athéna est également valide, il ne sera toléré aucune incartade.

_L'assemblée manqua de s'étrangler, plusieurs se demandaient comment Héra avait pu décider une telle chose, c'était pour eux inconcevable. Shun lui s'était incliné devant Héra._

___ Merci dame Héra, merci du fond du cœur.

_La déesse lui sourit, Zeus lui leva les yeux au ciel, il avait su dès l'instant ou Shun avait pris la parole que sa sœur et épouse pencherait en sa faveur. Le gamin incarnait tout ce qu'Héra recherchait chez un fils, c'était donc tout à fait prévisible. Et en voyant le sourire d'Héra devant la réaction du jeune homme … _

_Le sombre monarque s'inclina devant la reine des dieux, Athéna fit de même, mais on voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec la décision de la déesse du mariage. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant que ce serait mal vu de faire cela devant tout le monde alors que Zeus lui avait laissé tous les droits. La protectrice de la terre était vraiment d'une humeur massacrante et ses chevaliers évitaient de lui adresser la parole sans raison valables. Le grand pope faisait tout pour que rien ne vienne mettre le feu aux poudres et déclenche la colère de la fille préférée du seigneur du ciel. Les mortels semblaient vraiment dans tous les sens du terme marcher sur des œufs. _

_Arès avait quitté la salle du conseil dès qu'il l'avait pu, il n'aimait vraiment pas les fins comme celles-ci, préférant ses batailles. Eris était allé avec lui, comme plusieurs autres divinités mineures. Poséidon, Apollon et Aphrodite (la déesse) avaient rejoint Hadès et les jumeaux divins pour discuter. C'était sans doute la première fois que le ou la juge du conseil penchait en faveur du dieu des morts. _

(Zeus)

_J'aurais dû me douter du résultat dès que le gamin a ouvert la bouche, c'était couru d'avance avec quelqu'un comme mon épouse. Pourtant … Je ne m'en suis pas douté, j'aurais vraiment dû présider ce procès moi-même, ainsi le résultat aurait était celui que je voulais. Je me demande parfois pourquoi j'ai fait cette loi pour que les jugements soient rendus par le dieu dont c'est le ministère. J'aurais dû me laisser le choix pour ça, c'est dans ses conditions que je me dis que je suis parfois trop gentil. _

_Enfin, c'est terminé je ne peux rien y faire, à moins que quelqu'un me prouve que le gamin n'est pas un dieu, ou qu'Hadès n'est pas un bon père. Ça semble tout de même assez compromis comme solution, après tout le gosse a déjà vécu aux enfers et semble s'y plaire. _

(Hadès)

_Heureusement que tout est enfin fini, je suis allé voir Athéna après le verdict, je lui ai dit que ses chevaliers pouvaient venir voir Shun aux enfers si ils le voulaient, mais elle m'a envoyé boulé. Elle semble vraiment de mauvaise humeur, je ne suis pas resté pour voir. Je suis retourné dans mon temple ou se trouvait Shun et les jumeaux. Les autres dieux étaient déjà rentré dans leurs domaines, moi je devais d'abord voir ma nièce, je suis également passé voir Héphaïstos. Je lui avais demandé de créer une armure pour Shun, nous avions rendu celle d'Andromède à ma nièce lors du séjour de Shun aux enfers. Il ne l'avait pas repris ensuite, disant lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas porter l'armure d'un protecteur d'Athéna vu qu'il ne l'était plus à présent. _

_Cependant malgré cette petite victoire, je sentais que les problèmes n'étaient pas finis. Perséphone avait quitté le conseil bien vite à mon gout, et le regard qu'elle avait lancé à Shun ne me disait rien qui vaille. _


	9. Note de l'auteur

Désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, le suivant est en route mais avant tout j'aimerais clarifier quelques petites choses. En fait je suis surtout en train de réfléchir aux couples que je vais mettre dans ma fic. J'ai quelques idées, mais je n'arrive pas trop à me décider, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais avoir des avis extérieurs.

Je vais ci-dessous vous mettre les idées qui me sont venus pour que vous puissiez en juger, donnez moi vos avis par review ou par MP comme vous voulez. Si un couple que vous voudriez voir n'est pas dans la liste faites le moi savoir j'examinerais toutes les possibilités.

Alors j'avais pensé à:

Shun et Rune ou Radamanthe  
Thanatos et Saga  
Hypnos et Kanon

(J'ai toujours trouvé l'idée de mettre les deux paires de jumeaux ensemble amusante)

Eaque et Myu  
Minos et Camus  
Kagao et Milo

(Pour les fans du couple Camus Milo ne me jetez pas de pierres, je les trouve bien ensemble aussi mais j'avais envie d'innover un peu)

Pharaon et Mime  
Orphée et Sorento

(Les musiciens ensemble ^^)


	10. 09 : Visite au enfers et divine

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur les différents couples, j'ai bien réfléchit et je me suis décidé, voila donc ci-dessous les couples finaux.

Shun Radamanthe  
Thanatos et Saga  
Hypnos et Kanon

(J'allais pas mettre Kanon et Thanatos ensenble, vu leurs deux caractères Elysion aurait eu du soucis à se faire)

Eaque Aioros  
Camus et Kagao  
Milo Minos  
Minos et Mu

(Dans ma fic Milo et Camus sont un peu comme des frères, je peux déjà vous dire que Kagao aura la visite de Milo qui voudra être sur que son cher Camus ne risque rien ^^)

Pharaon et Mime  
Orphée et Sorento

(Les musiciens ensemble ^^)

Aphrodite et Angelo (Death Mask)  
Shura et Shion ok  
Aiolia et Marine ok

Pour Hadès je sais pas encore, mais je vais trouver, si vous avez des sugestions à ce propos je suis ouvert y a pas de soucis. J'avais envisagé de le mettre avec Shaka peut être ... En tous cas pas avec Perséphone j'en suis sur.

Ensuite voila le 9ème chapitre, c'est peut être pas tout à fait ça, et il s'y passe pas grand chose pour le moment mais vous en faite pas il y aura plus d'action par la suite.

Chapitre 9 : Visite au enfers et divine attirance.

(Point de vue de Shun)

Depuis trois jours maintenant je suis rentré aux enfers. J'ai retrouvé avec plaisir ma chambre, magnifiquement décorée et propre. Myu s'en était occupé durant toute la durée de mon absence, sur que je reviendrais tôt ou tard. Radamanthe est de nouveau toujours ou presque collé à mes basques, mais cela ne me gêne pas. Je suis contant d'être rentré.

Je suis avec Rune au tribunal, je l'aide à peser les âmes. Mon père n'a toujours pas choisi définitivement quel serait mon poste permanent. Donc pour le moment j'aide comme je peux dans les différentes prisons et au tribunal. Ce que je préfère c'est sans conteste aider dans les limbes, à renvoyer les âmes vers la surface. J'y passe beaucoup de temps avec Myu et quelques autres spectres qui sont heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour superviser le tout. Car j'ai pu constater que cette partie des enfers manque cruellement d'organisation. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'avis de mon père mais c'est le mien, en tous les cas il m'a laissé mettre en place l'organisation que je voulais là-bas. Après coup il a trouvé que j'avais eu une bonne idée.

(Point de vue Neutre)

Hadès était un peu sur les nerfs, Athéna venait de le prévenir qu'elle et ses ors avaient décidé de venir rendre visite à Shun. Mais elle lui avait cordialement demandé de ne pas prévenir le jeune homme de son arrivée. Elle ne lui avait bien sûr pas précisé qui venait dans son domaine, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui interdire. Il lui avait promis lors du traité qu'elle pourrait venir voir le jeune homme autant qu'elle le voulait, et cela valait aussi pour ses chevaliers.

La déesse se présenta quelques heures après l'arrivée du message, les chevaliers des Gémeaux, de la Vierge et bien sur le Phœnix étaient avec elle. Elle avait emmené Ikki avec elle car elle ne se déplaçait désormais plus sans au moins l'un de ses divins. Elle était devenu légèrement paranoïaque à force de se faire enlever à chaque fois. Personne ne s'était opposé à cette initiative car ils étaient d'accord, elle passait son temps à se faire enlever ou blesser à mort.

(Point de vue d'Athéna)

Je n'ai jamais aimé le domaine d'Hadès, les enfers sont sinistres on n'y trouve que des morts et peu de vivants. De plus les spectres n'ont aucun humour, ils sont trop attachés au règlement. Les marinas de Poséidon sont mieux, et son domaine bien plus élégant. Je me demande comment comment Shun peut considérer cet endroit comme sa maison, et Ikki est du même avis que moi. Je suis prête à tout pour convaincre Shun de revenir près de moi là ou se trouve sa place. Aphrodite à beau dire je suis sure que Shun n'est pas le fils d'Hadès. Et même si il l'est Shun est mon chevalier Andromède il est né pour me servir.

Le passeur nous fit traverser le Styx sans protester, il à reçu des ordres de la part d'Hadès, et il sait ce qui pourrait arriver si il désobéit. Je me demande tout de même pourquoi les spectres continuent à servir les enfers après tant de défaites contre moi. Personnellement je serais ravie de les laisser devenir mes serviteurs.

(Point de vue d'Hadès)

Athéna se présenta assez vite dans ma salle du trône, toujours dans sa robe de soie blanche. Je me demande si elle en a toute une collection. Venant d'elle ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout, la plupart des enfants de mon frères sont stupides, je ne dis pas tous car Apollon est loin d'être un imbécile tout comme sa sœur.

Tout de même elle choisit bien son jour, depuis quelques semaines il y a une arrivée massive d'âmes, une épidémie en Afrique. Tout mes spectres sont sur le pied de guerre, j'ai même du rappeler ceux à qui j'avais donné des vacances après le conseil. Mais bien sur ma chère nièce ne le savait sûrement pas, elle ne fait pas attention à ce qui se passe sur terre mis à part dans son sanctuaire. Et encore, je suis sur de pouvoir en découvrir plus sur ses chevaliers en quelques semaines dans son sanctuaire.

(Point de vue Neutre)

Le dieu des enfers ne s'attarda pas avec sa nièce, lui expliquant qu'il y avait des arrivages massifs et qu'il avait trop de travail pour parler avec elle plus longtemps. Si les chevaliers sauf Ikki comprirent que le dieu n'avait pas que cela à faire, Athéna exigea tout de même de voir Shun sur le champs. Heureusement les arrivages commençaient à diminuer, cela posait moins de problèmes.

Le jeune prince des enfers retrouva la déesse de la sagesse et ses chevaliers dans l'un des salons du palais, le jeune homme avait vraiment envie de discuter avec les chevaliers d'ors, et il voulait aussi pouvoir se réconcilier avec son frère. Quand il entra dans le salon, il sentit tout de suite la tension due à la présence du phœnix. Le jeune homme salua tout le monde avec le sourire, et si Athéna semblait plutôt de mauvaise humeur les ors saluèrent leur ancien frère calmement. Ikki lui semblait ne pas trop savoir sur quel pied danser. Shun ne put résister à l'envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras, comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux chevaliers.

__ Je suis heureux de te revoir Ikki, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus pour ce qui c'est passé. _

__ Et bien … _

Finalement le phœnix ne pu pas en vouloir à son frère pour avoir choisi de rester avec Hadès, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas avoir tant changé que ça. Mis à part qu'il semblait plus adulte à présent.

(Point de vue de Saga)

Athéna parcourait les enfers avec Shun et Ikki, elle nous avait laissé en plan Shaka, mon frère et moi. Après avoir calmé mon frère qui insultait copieusement notre déesse, ce qui n'avais pas était facile nous nous sommes demandé ce que nous devions faire. Rentrer était inenvisageable, finalement Hadès nous avais ouvert les portes de la bibliothèque pour qu'au moins l'on puisse s'occuper. Si pour Shaka et moi c'était une idée géniale, Kanon lui n'avais jamais vraiment rester assis à lire pendant des heures. Mais pour le moment je ne me souciait pas trop de mon jumeaux, je me trouvais avec le chevalier de la Vierge en train de lire un ouvrage sur la guerre de trois, un journal pour être précis.

(Point de vue d'Hypnos)

J'avais entendu la nouvelle, Athéna et plusieurs de ses chevaliers étaient venu aux enfer voir le jeune prince. Personnellement au début j'étais septique concernant ce gosse, mais … au final comme tout le monde ici bas je me suis attaché à lui. Je déambulait dans la bibliothèque comme souvent quand je me rendis compte que pour une fois je n'y était pas seul, et que ce n'était pas Rune comme souvent. Trois chevaliers se trouvaient dans la salle, je reconnu les armures du gémeau et de la vierge, quand au troisième il devait en toute logique s'agir du frère du gémeau, celui qui avait manipulé Poséidon. Chose qui relevait tout de même de l'exploit. Car bien que lorsque l'on nous réveille nous soyons souvent un peu perdu, il n'est pas si aisé de nous faire faire n'importe quoi.

Je ne peut m'empêcher d'observer ce jeune chevalier, contrairement aux autres mortels que j'avais rencontré à travers les âges. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les mortels, pour moi seul mon frère et le seigneur Hadès comptaient depuis aussi loin que porte mes souvenirs. Enfin, depuis que je me suis enfuit de l'Olympe pour échapper à la colère de Zeus pour accédé à la demande d'Héra et d'avoir endormis le maître du ciel.

Il est en effet véridique que mon frère et moi n'aimons as les motels, mais nous avons tout de même des attentions particulières avec les jumeaux. Mon frère s'arrange je plus souvent pour ne pas les séparer, quand je lui au demandé pourquoi il m'a répondu que cela lui rappelait la période de notre vie ou nous étions séparés. Je comprend très bien sa douleur, car contrairement aux jumeaux mortels, Thanatos et moi ne supportons pas d'être trop longtemps séparés. Nous avions dans notre enfance, semble-t-il créé une sorte de conscience double … On pourrait comparer cela à de l'empathie.

Mais revenons à Kanon, ce n'est pas en réfléchissant dans mon coin que je vais comprendre le mystère qui me trotte dans la tête depuis maintenant un moment. Le doré s'approcha donc du chevalier sans pour autant que celui n'y fasse attention.

__ Tu es Kanon, celui qui a manipulé Poséidon ?_

__ Seigneur Hypnos ? Euh … Oui, effectivement, j'ai quelque peu offensé le seigneur des mers. _

(Point de vue Neutre)

Hypnos ne put retenir une sourire, le jeune homme savait quelque peu magner la langue, et il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par offenser Poséidon.

__ Tu m'intrigue fortement sache le. C'est assez rare, mais quand cela se produit étrangement il s'agit toujours d'un humain ayant un jumeau. _

__ Peut-être le fait que vous ayez vous même un jumeau fait que vous cherchez instinctivement quelqu'un qui serait capable de comprendre même un peu votre relation avec votre frère. _

Hypnos en resta comme deux ronds de flan, personne pas même Hadès ne lui avait jamais sortit cela, sauf son frère bien sur qui se trouvait être dans le même cs que lui. Et ce jeune mortel lui sortait cela comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

__ Comment ?_

__ Par ce que si je peux me permettre je suis un peu comme vous, j'ai du mal avec les gens qui ne comprennent pas ma relation avec mon frère. Je me suis dit que même si vous être un dieu, et que votre relation avec le seigneur Thanatos n'est pas la même il reste votre jumeaux._

__ Tu es la seconde personne à me sortir cela, et l'autre se trouve être mon frère. _

Hypnos souriait, décidément ce mortel était exceptionnel. Même sans le connaître il le comprenait instinctivement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment commun. Il conduisit finalement le jeune chevalier dans l'un des salons du palais pour pouvoir discuter en étant plus à l'aise. Le dieu du sommeil finit par comprendre comment Kanon avait pu berner ainsi Poséidon, il avait un talent certain pour cerner les gens, ainsi qu'un intelligence assez vive. Ses deux qualités n'étaient pas pour déplaire au doré, il devait aussi reconnaître que Kanon était séduisant.

(Point de vue de Thanatos)

Après le départ de la cruche et des ses serviteurs je suis allé trouvé Hypnos, je ne l'avais pas vu de l'après-midi et je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer. Par que mon jumeau soit quelqu'un de farceur, bien au contraire. Il avait cependant des fois des idées qui me dépassaient largement. Contrairement à moi, Hypnos pense que certains mortels sont dignes de son intérêt. Personnellement je n'en ai jamais trouvé.

Je trouvait mon frère assis dans la bibliothèque, seul comme toujours, quand il me vit il sourit. Je sentis tout de suite qu'il c'était passé quelque chose, même si je ne pouvait deviner ou savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant mon précieux jumeau semblait aller bien ce ne devait donc pas être une mauvaise chose.

__ C'est il passé quelque chose mon frère ?_

__ Pourquoi poser une question à laquelle tu as la réponse Thanatos. Tu devrais plutôt me demander ce qui est arrivé tu ne crois pas ?_

Je posait donc la bonne question, celle qu'attendait mon frère, la réponse me stupéfia. Je m'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Mon frère, mon précieux frère était attiré pour le mortel qui avait manipulé Poséidon. C'était à mes yeux impensable, pourtant je sentit qu'il était sérieux. Une fois qu'il m'eut résumé leur conversation je dû reconnaître que ce mortel n'était pas comme les autres.

__ J'ai bien réfléchit Hypnos, si tu veux voir ce mortel je ne t'en empêcherait pas. Cependant sache que je lui pardonnerait pas si il te fait souffrir. _

__ Je sais que je peux compter sur toi mon frère, ne t'en fait pas, je ferait attention de manière à ce que tu n'ai pas besoin de réclamer sa tête à Athéna. _


End file.
